1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water toys and more particularly relates to floating water toys wherein a plurality of puzzle pieces are provided to interlock together like a jigsaw puzzle and when so assembled, form the profile or shape of an animal or creature such as a whale, or the like. Individually, each puzzle piece is shaped to resemble a smaller, real or imaginary creature and at least one side of the pieces are decorated with an animated face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of water toys have been provided for young children to be used for play in the bathtub, wading pool, swimming pool or the like. Many of these toys resemble creatures such as birds, animals, fish, etc., and provide long hours of enjoyment for young children. As far as is known, no water toys have been provided which include a plurality of puzzle pieces formed of lightweight, floatable material and which are formed with a contoured edge portion shaped to removably interlock together with an adjacent puzzle piece so that when some or all of the pieces are assembled, the profile of a creature or animal such as a whale is formed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water toy of the character described.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved water toy of the character described which combines the interesting play features of a jigsaw puzzle with those of a water toy having a profile representing an animal, creature, or any other object.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved water toy of the character described wherein each of the puzzle pieces is also individually decorated on one side to provide an animated face and is shaped to represent a particular real or imaginary creature which may be different from the profile of the aquatic creature which is formed when all of the pieces are assembled together.